


Newborns 101

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both wished something had been said in the book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newborns 101

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dracogotgame at the [2013 Happy October Swap](http://fuzzy-icons.livejournal.com/13316.html) whose prompt was 'lion'. Also fits the monthly prompt at the LJ community, harrydracompreg, "Newborns 101", where it has been cross posted.

"Draco?" Harry called as he closed the door.

"In the nursery," Draco called back.

Harry grinned and, removing his coat and shoes, went up the stairs to the small room they had just yesterday painted. If Draco was up there, the furniture must've arrived. Harry carried the box of cookies Draco had asked him to bring upstairs. "Hello," he greeted, kissing Draco's cheek.

Draco smiled and took the cookies. "Thank you. I've been craving these all day."

Well, at least he wasn't craving something else now. Harry had already gone out three times the last month to get something only to for Draco to crave something else when he got home. Harry kneeled down and cupped Draco's stomach. "And hello, my little lion."

Draco sighed above him. "I do wish they had told me about this in 'Newborns 101'."

Harry kissed Draco's belly button and stood up. "Told you about what?"

"That I would become nothing more than incubator," Draco grumbled. "There were three shopkeepers today, who have known me since I was boy, say only hello to me and direct the rest of the conversation to our little boy."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "You went out?" After a scare with his blood pressure in his twenty fifth week, Draco's healer had confined him to light walking and mostly bed rest.

"To get some more clothes," Draco said. "The book said we'll run out before we know it."

"Well, even if we don't, we can reuse them for the future," Harry mused aloud.

The cookies went flying. Harry found himself being pushed away. "For the future?" Draco yelled. "Do you really think I'm going to put myself through this again?"

As Draco stomped out of the room, Harry sighed. He wished that the book had said that the mood swings were going to be _this_ bad.


End file.
